


A Mind of My Own

by Greysgate



Series: A Mind of My Own [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dick Jokes, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: Romance, from the point of view of The Little Colonel.





	A Mind of My Own

Most of the time, Jack O'Neill ignores me. Most of the time, that's okay. I mean, I'm getting older now, sprouting plenty of gray in my... uh... beard. Topknot. Whatever.

Still, I've had a pretty good life, more or less.

I mean, Jack's a talented man. He does pay attention when I'm doing the talking and he's in the mood to listen. However, lately I've been pretty grumpy because he's been argumentative with me. Not just not listening, but actively shutting me up; I'm shouting to get him to acknowledge that I'm even _here._

Well, not exactly shouting. Twitching, really. Making my presence known at inopportune moments. It's what he deserves.

Denial is just not going to make me go back to sleep.

I mean, really! Stubborn man. Cranky bastard. But he's not half as determined as I am. I know who's going to win this battle of wits.

Me!

Jack's not nearly as smart as I am. Oh, he's much brighter than most people give him credit for, but keeps it well hidden under an impenetrable veil of bullshit and distractibility. He's got the attention span of a three-year-old. How he got to be a Colonel, I'll never understand.

Of course, there's always that laser-like ability to focus in on the really important life-and-death stuff in the heat of battle. I guess that could be it. He's saved me from certain doom on a number of occasions -- not to mention a potential snippity-doo-dah in Seth's inner circle -- so that counts. It's important to me. And I'm pretty important to him, too.

He just refuses to take advantage of that lately. Except when he's alone at home. That's when I get to renew my fond acquaintance with his skillful right hand. But that's not what I want! The images that stream through our joint connection in those private moments are scorching, getting me revved for some Jackson Action, but I'm always a little disappointed when it's over. I guess I just know Jack's digits too well. The thrill is gone.

So now I'm thinking about going on strike.

That should tell him I mean business.

* * *

 

Jack has iron control, I'll give him that. Daniel normally showers alone -- it's a privacy thing with him -- but he was in a hurry to leave the base today after we got back from our latest mission, so he went in while O'Neill was soaping off all the grime and went right to business.

I made Jack look. Just a little peek. Got a quick turn around, pretending he didn't see that lovely body, all slick with water and soap.

 _Damn,_ that man is fine!

And did Jack allow me to appreciate that hot piece of man-cake?

No. He started thinking about hockey. And fishing. That'll take the starch out of anyone's collar.

So now we're at home and he's laid out on his bed in the dark and thinking about that view this afternoon. He's getting creative, embellishing, delving into fantasy territory. This is the stuff that usually gets me all hot and bothered, but not today.

Let him be the one enduring the frustration for a change, see how he likes it.

I'm going to sleep.

So there! Think about _that,_ O'Neill.

* * *

 

"I think it's broken," Jack moans, head bowed. "What do I do, doc?"

Janet Fraiser looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Let's do the exam, shall we?" she responds gaily, snapping on a second latex glove.

The Colonel sighs. He drops his pants and sits back on the table while the doctor does her thing.

I like being handled, but even now I'm refusing to cooperate. Still, it feels kinda good being squeezed and... oops! Can't be sidetracked now. The hands are moving to lower belly and thighs, so I can concentrate on staying relaxed better.

"Okay, now hop off the table, bend over and grab your ankles. You know the routine."

This part will be a little more difficult to get through. I steel myself and patently ignore the finger stroking my brains. It's quite clinical, really, so I guess it's not that... uh...

Damn, that feels...

_Keep still. Relax. Be zen._

Okay, just made it.

The gloves come off.

"You seem to be fine, Colonel. I'll do a blood work-up to check hormone levels, but you should be aware that a man your age will be noticing some changes in--"

"I'm _not_ getting old, doc," Jack snaps. "I can still do the wild thing just fine. There's just something wrong with me."

She cocks her wise head and scrutinizes him with those baby browns, a slight smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Do you have a partner, Colonel?"

"As in..."

"A date?"

Dr. Fraiser is so polite.

"Well... no."

"Maybe that's the problem." She writes something in the chart. "Get dressed and I'll have one of the nurses do a blood draw. I'll let you know if you I find anything, but if I don't. Maybe you should think about developing a social life." She smiled. "And there's always Viagra."

Jack rolls his eyes, more embarrassed than anything at her insinuation that he's just too old for sex anymore.

He's not, but I _have_ tried to tell him.

He's worried now, and wanders aimlessly down the corridors, thinking he's headed for his own office. Only I've taken charge of his subconscious, and am taking him on a side trip, giving him a nudge in the right direction. He stops in the doorway of Daniel's office, realizing where he is.

The lights are off, except for the desk lamp. Daniel must have a headache again. There's an open bottle of Ibuprofen on the blotter among the artifacts and books. He's studying, rubbing at the back of his neck, keyed up, strung tight as a piano wire.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack says, the picture of nonchalance.

Flash of a welcoming smile, then tension around those lovely blue eyes again. "Jack." The eyes look harder. "Are you okay? You look worried."

He's startled that it shows, forgetting how easily Daniel reads him. Shrugs it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Haven't been sleeping well lately."

"We need some time off," Daniel agrees. "I've been having the same problem."

Jack wanders into the room and somehow ends up behind the desk, behind Daniel's chair, peering over his shoulder to see what he's doing. Daniel's still rubbing his neck, now his temples.

"Let me do that," Jack offers helpfully, and settles his hands on Daniel's shoulders. They're hard with stress, like rocks under his skin. Daniel's hands move away and he eases forward in his chair a little to give Jack room to work.

Like I said, Jack is good with his hands. He gives a great massage. Pretty soon, Daniel's making noises. Noises like I've wanted to inspire.

I take interest.

_Hey, Jack, guess what I need?_

"Oh, God, that's so gooooood," Daniel moans. "You can stop that sometime next week."

That did it! I am so awake now it's scary. There's not enough room in Jack's pants for both of us _. I want out!_

Jack doesn't say anything, just keeps moving his hands. I know what he's thinking, though. He wants to shut me up again, put me back to sleep. He knows there's nothing wrong with me now. I've made my point.

Loud and clear.

I want _Daniel,_ dammit!

 _Okay,_ he tells me. _We'll deal. Scary as this is, we'll take the leap of faith and see where the day takes us. But you could be ruining a perfectly good friendship, you selfish little bastard._

 _Trust me,_ I tell him.

 _Will you let me out of this gracefully?_ he asks.

 _Happy to oblige,_ I respond, and relax again.

He finishes up the massage and steps away from the chair, moving around the front of the desk.

Daniel smiles up at him. "Thanks, Jack. I feel a lot better now. I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"I know how to do a lot of things you don't know about."

I'm getting the picture as ideas flash through his mind. And I'm having a very hard time being polite, here. Patience is not one of my virtues.

Daniel puts his head down and returns to his work. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe we could go do something together tonight. I can't remember the last time we did anything resembling fun."

"I'm up for that. Whatcha got in mind? No museums or lectures, right?"

He looks up at Jack with those big blue eyes, calculating and concerned.

That's when I know for sure. He's planning, trying to figure out how to make both ends meet. _Snicker._

I know how to do that just fine. All I need is an opening. That'll be coming tonight, I'm sure. Can I do innuendo, or what?

"Oh, sure, no, no museums. I'll meet you at your place after work, and we'll. go from there. Shall I bring pizza?"

"I'll cook. What time?"

Daniel checks his watch. "Sevenish?"

"Don't be late." Jack walks out, and we're both happy. I can hardly wait. Visions of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and... uh... cherries are running through both our minds. It's enough to give a guy like me a swelled head.

* * *

 

It's the evening of truth.

Jack's more creative than I gave him credit for. There's the modern translation, complete with photographic illustrations, of the Kama Sutra lying on a side table, bookmarked like he's been reading it. There's the tall pillar candle at the center of the dinner table with two pinecones, one on each side, that's such an obvious phallic symbol it's... well, inspiring. There's also a book he checked out from the library featuring a great many works of art from ancient Sparta. Daniel will be sure to pick that up and thumb through it. And liberally sprinkled through all that are inspiring scenes of naked men with obvious -- even legendary -- love for each other.

There's soft music in the background, one of the more romantic operas Jack likes. He and Daniel have been talking, but it's not the regulation verbal sparring they usually enjoy. It's quiet, soulful and deep stuff. Jack's talking philosophy, surprising the shit out of his dinner guest that he's this well versed in the field.

Jack _does_ read.

The main thing is, all this heady conversation is really stimulating to Daniel. His eyes are so huge now they're all pupil, no iris. That's an automatic signal of arousal.

If only he wasn't sitting under the table. Jack can only see the upper half, so he's still not sure.

"Couch?" he suggests, picking up his glass.

It's champagne tonight. Daniel's not much of a drinker, but he's been enjoying this. He likes the good stuff, but the object isn't to get him drunk and take advantage. Jack needs to put the brakes on, or he'll end up with a handful of me instead of Daniel.

Daniel reaches for the champagne bottle, and Jack covers his hand.

"That's enough, big guy," he advises wisely.

"I'm a grown-up," Daniel argues. "I can get drunk if I want to. You'll let me sleep over, right?"

Jack's eyebrows lift. "Well, sure. But let's wait a little. Talk some more. There's no hurry."

They adjourn to the sofa. Jack sips his bubbly, and picks up the library book. Daniel grabs the one on the end table and opens it to the bookmarked page.

"Oh, my."

"What?"

Daniel licks his lips. "I'd forgotten about this position," he says, his voice low and sexy. He turns the book to show it to Jack.

Who pretends nonchalance. "One of my personal favorites," he observes with a smile. Turning his eyes back to the book on Sparta, he frowns at the page. "The Spartans were some of the most feared soldiers of their time. I checked out this book to read about some of the battle strategies, military stuff, and look what I find." He showed the page to Daniel. "Were they all gay?"

"No, of course not," Daniel told him. "Marriage and child-rearing were just as much a part of Spartan life as the military, art, politics. They simply celebrated an appreciation of masculinity in a more forthright sexual way that our culture accepts."

His eyes were glued to the page.

Jack checked out those loose-fitting khakis and saw the little archaeologist take an interest in the pictures, too.

"It looks like they had massive male orgies during sports events," Jack added. "They've all got hard-ons while they're throwing javelins and such."

Daniel didn't look up. "That's a symbolic expression of their virility, Jack. I'm sure they weren't... you know... _doing_ each other on the playing field. Although that is what it looks like."

"I dunno, Daniel. A guy gets pretty worked up when he's competing. Makes you horny as hell."

Blue eyes flashed up to his face and stayed there. A tiny smile eased into the corner of Daniel's mouth, making that dimple flare. Something wicked gleamed behind the glasses.

"The Spartans were considered the most macho men in the world during their day," Dr. Jackson remarked. "And they practiced flagrant bisexuality, with a huge contingent of homosexuality."

Jack set his glass down on the coffee table. "So, you're saying... what, exactly?" He leaned toward Daniel, waiting expectantly.

Daniel put the book down. "That it doesn't necessarily compromise a man's masculinity to love another man."

"Same sex pairings are okay in your book?"

"Have you looked at my pants?"

Jack blatantly dropped his gaze to Daniel's crotch and smiled. "So, that's a yes?"

I was cheering. I didn't need to wait for the answer. The little archaeologist getting ready for a new dig told me plenty.

Daniel laughed, his shoulders shaking, breath raspy with humor. "Jack, you did a great job. This was a beautiful seduction, but I saw right through it. Why didn't you just ask?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," he reminded his companion soberly.

"No one will know," Daniel assured him.

_Yeeeehawwww!!!_

That's Daniel's hand feeling me up there, folks! Hot damn!

And oh God, can he kiss!

It doesn't take them long to get upstairs. Seconds longer to get undressed. I think there might have been some significant collateral damage to clothing, but that doesn't matter.

I'm finally getting some _Daniel!_

There's a lot of kissing and touching going on. Hands everywhere, making me blush. Lips nibbling and sucking and, Jeez, Daniel's tongue feels hot and wet and Christ, he's swallowing me and _oh..._

I'm drowning in him! Fucking delirious. _Daniel!!!_

Fingers, slicked up with gel, stealing inside, stroking me inside out. There, that's it, right there and I'm going blind it's so good _don't stop--_

"Daniel!"

Jack's on his back and Daniel's spreading his legs, getting between them. Jack's heart is beating faster, moving into the red zone. He's scared -- this is new for us -- but hardly unwelcome. It's what we've wanted for a long, long time.

Easy, so easy. Daniel's careful, tender as he pushes inside. Jack groans. I dance with excitement. I'm close, so fucking close! Gotta hold on but oh damn this is good!

I'm squashed between them, getting a great rub from Daniel's hard belly. He's whispering now, something sexy in some foreign language. His hands are in Jack's hair, stroking and petting, caressing his face. Those whispers, they're tearing me up. There's love in his eyes, something I didn't expect to see. This is way more than just need and frustration.

God, why didn't we notice before? Why did we wait? Oh, yeah. Jackass Stubborn O'Neill. Couldn't see himself doing this, having this done to him.

Guy needs an imagination.

But right now, who the hell cares?

"Daniel." Jack gasps. He's tensing up. I'm getting a huge headache. His body arches. Daniel's moving faster now, really slamming me, digging deep. Lightning is striking with every thrust. I love it!

"Do it for me, Jack! I wanna make you come. I want to feel you come," he begs silkily.

The little archaeologist -- really on the husky side -- dances with Jack's prostate. I can't see now, gone fucking blind. My skin is so tight it feels like it's going to tear. I'm aching, lost, drowning in sweat, smothered between them, losing my mind Daniel oh _God--_

Bam! _Bam_ bam _bam_ pulse _throb_ beat _oh_ yes _breathe_ gasp _Daniel!_

Holy buckets! It's an earthquake! No, wait... it's just his tool exploding and oh my God _yes._

"Daniel," Jack breathes. "Jesus! I love you."

Daniel smiles. "Just now figuring that out? Part of you's known that for a while."

"Huh?"

"The little Colonel. He's been saluting me for a while now. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"Aw, hell, Daniel." Jack was embarrassed that he'd been the last to know. But that vanished in the face of glowing love hovering above him. "You okay with this?"

"I've been doing my best not to let it get to me that you were resisting, but I had plans of my own. You just beat me to it."

"Oh yeah? What was I gonna get?"

"Hockey and beer."

"Damn! Okay, you seduce me next time. I'm a cheaper date."

"Are not."

"Am, too."

"Not."

Ah, the bliss of a committed relationship. I smile and drift off quietly to sleep, dreaming of archaeologists and drilling tunnels of my own. That's my fantasy, but for now, this'll do just fine.

FIN 


End file.
